


Observations and Silent Conversations

by Sheneya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart has always been observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations and Silent Conversations

He loved and hated that he was still, by nature, a very observant person. After the two men in front of him had been trapped in that Russian prison. After He and Mick had fought. After they'd...parted from each others company, then reunited, then punched it out, because neither of them honestly knew how to talk about things like that. After everything, he was currently on the fence about this particular skill. He was standing in a doorway, caught between want, jealousy, and his own personal brand of self-loathing. 

Sometimes he wished he was as cold as his criminal persona signified.

He knew that the crumpled areas on the sheets were from when Mick had gotten a little rough, that the crimps and wrinkles where from Ray's knees being rhythmically pushed up the bed.

He knew the dark, pink puff of Boyscout's swollen lips was from a combination of him enthusiastically suckling along Mick's erection, and from Mick's uncontrollable tendency to nip and bite as much as he kissed.

He knew the slight swelling of Mick's own mouth, meant that the White Knight had not submitted as easily to Mick's nibbling kisses as you would think, looking at him.

He knew the dark spots across the bedsheets told him that Mick had pulled three, possibly more orgasms from the younger man. And that the unusual placement of stretched tight and rippled bedsheets, meant that, at some point during one of those orgasms, Ray had lost the strength in his arms, prompting Mick to roll the half limp, overly sensitised younger man from his original all fours position onto his back, to stop him from potentially suffocating.

Knowing Mick, he probably hadn't even pulled out, instead gently twisting the youngest man on his erection until he was comfortably situated. Well, as comfortably as possible, when your knees were a few inches away from being pressed against your shoulders.

He knew the look on Ray's face, it was the look of someone so overwrought with pleasure, they knew that the next orgasm would be both exquisitely pleasurable and almost unbearably painful at the same time.

Like clockwork, his prediction came true. As he watched, Ray's mouth opened. If the other man had had the energy, it would have been a full voiced wail, worn out as he was, it was more a breathy sigh than anything. Wobbly hands barely made a mark on Mick's skin as they scrabbled uncontrollably for purchase as a slow, almost invisible stream pulsed between them.

Without a word, Leonard walked over to the small sink that Rip's ship had provided in each of their rooms and wetted down a cloth to bring over. As overly sensitive as the other man was, he knew Ray would enjoy the soft touch of a damp, but not too cold, cloth across his overheated skin.

Making his way to the bed, he was rewarded with a barely there whimper as he gently wiped the younger man down, lightly cleaning him off, even as Mick finally submitted to his own pleasure, catching himself as he slumped forward.

Hesitantly, he held the damp, still mostly clean cloth where the oldest man could see it, still not sure if they were okay.

Mick glanced at it for a few nervous seconds, before he nodded. As if reaching to pet a strange cat, Len tentatively began cleaning Mick off the same way he had done Ray, pausing for a few seconds as the other man, almost gently, pulled out of the youngest one's body. Finishing, he walked back over to the sink to rinse the cloth off and wet it again, before handing it over to Mick knowing that, for all of his surly behaviour, the larger man would want to tenderly clean up the intimate area he'd just pulled himself out of, as well as check to make sure he hadn't been dangerously rough with the younger man.

Ray shuddered and whined a little as the other man probed him, but didn't complain as thick fingers softly checked his slightly swollen opening for damage, already half way to drifting off.

Len would deny the embarrassed yelp that escaped his own lips as Mick, not so gently yanked him onto the bed, making sure to avoid making him land on the now fully asleep younger man in their little relationship.

"Shut up." The older man said when he saw Len's mouth open.

Doing as he was told for once, he took the chance to snuggle into the older man's chest alongside the now snoring Ray.

He knew it wasn't a complete fix, but they seemed to be working their way towards some kind of normal.


End file.
